heroesofgaiafandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Goddess of Pandora
Sig tags broken I tried clicking on your sig tags, but got redirected to User:Goddess. Not sure that's what you intended. -- Saucybandit 00:36, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Equipment Updates i've tried to look at it but i aint really confident with using that Equipment template so i must admit to prevent mix ups which u guys gotta fix anyway ill stick with the: additinial attribute update's.. wanted to change some of the equipment names to what they are ingame but didnt know how to do that either due to the redirecting links etc. seems my knowledge of how to use the mechanics is limited so hope its understandable that i help with what i can and not just make additional work for the rest of u to clean up regards the friendly helper Daddyfreeze ok sorry for changing the names then i just presumed some names was changed after beta or something like that since the names i did put in is actually the names displayed when i play.. my bad wont happen again on the names then :) templates i am already leaving the blanks.. basicly all i do is copy this little green puzzle thingy.. when i then mouse over it a template editor opens and all blanks is open and i just fill in.so im not removing any blanks or anything.. and when i check what i made i can easily put in the blanks if needed.. but when i check the history i can see what u make diff but on the actual edit page i dont see a diff AT ALL. maybe a pointer here for me? cause i did just copy the entire template.. or well actually i just copy that little green puzzle brick and thats the entire template in itself i just edited the Cloak of Alacrity and check the history.. i messed it up again.. but all i did was cliking edit.. then there was 2x small green puzzle thingies (the 2 templates) i mouse over on the attribute template.. it pops up shows whats current.. i click edit on bottum right corner.. i ONLY filled in 3 blanks with xtra info... nothing else.. just typed in 3 things.. then pressed ok and save page.. WHY did it remove all the "blanks" u metnion in the history file? incase i cant fix it i guess u prefer me to NOT update the items since im causing more work then helping atm anyway hope it can be solved someway ::Checked the last of the Weapons pages. I fixed a few and removed a bunch of categories. Looks likes Weapons and Clothes are completely finished. Update: I finally disabled rich text editing. Sorry about the mess :S --Saucybandit 03:36, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :: Touché on the Rich Text Editing.. do you want to make it site-wide? :) BTW: When you're filling out the equipment template, sometimes Bazaar info is unknown, I just doublecheck the level on the Elf Bazaar page to confirm this. And I'm remove the secondary arms parameters on the regular weapons/armor pages, just fyi as an added thing to look for when scanning over these pages. ~ Goddess ~ [[User talk:Goddess_of_Pandora|'Talk']] 04:59, June 1, 2010 (UTC) RoG updates I started a file for changes I found in the test server for Rise of the Guilds. It started with me actually writing stuff down until I decided to do a search for equipment buffs and realized I could do a compare against the old and new files. I was hoping that I could use the list to determine just what unit buffs are possible and what shows up % based and what not but after parsing through and creating the page my mind was fried. Still, this should give you a pretty good idea of just how much is going to be changing soon, let alone stuff that will need to be added. Thankfully it looks like most item links get auto-generated so that should help. Rise of the Guilds Changes Equipment banner update Goddess, could you do me another favor? I borrowed (nay swiped) a nice looking banner for the equipment categories navigation underneath the equipment tables. Could you u take a quick look and tell me what you think and whether you might be able to improve it? --Saucybandit 02:22, June 1, 2010 (UTC) : Heheh, that was going to be next on my list anyway. By banner you just mean the layout right?.. or is there an actual image associated? I was thinking of spicing it up some anyway, but I like what you changed it to. :) ~ Goddess ~ [[User talk:Goddess_of_Pandora|'Talk']] 02:33, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ::I mean the layout. I'm not 100% happy with it, but I think it looks pretty good. Was just wonderin' if you had any suggestions :) --Saucybandit 02:51, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :::I'll tinker with it later this week. I'm sure it'll be good for a while. We'll have our hands full with the coming update. ~ Goddess ~ [[User talk:Goddess_of_Pandora|'Talk']] 02:58, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Unit Template Could you help me make a change to the Unit Template? I realize Zojj was the one who developed the template, but I haven't seen him around for a bit, and I'd really like the template fix ASAP. The Heavy Soldier page is the new unit template, and I actually like it the way it is, however, I would really like the ability to have a "Notes" section appear as part of the template (preferably in the same style and format). This mostly so I can note which unit names were changed with the Rise of the Guilds patch. Any thoughts? -- Saucybandit 01:49, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :Notes aren't a problem. I was kinda wondering why the template is so slender. If it's not a big deal, could we move the NPC Locations and Requirements boxes vertical of each other, and placed to the right of the Costs box, and inline? Shall I make an example to show this? BTW: Thanks. ^^ ~ Goddess ~ [[User talk:Goddess_of_Pandora|'Talk']] 02:08, June 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Lets try it out and see? The slender looking template isn't bad as it is. As a rule of thumb I try to keep fixed-width stuff less than 800px (but not always). -- Saucybandit 03:29, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Ok, you have any idea what the longform of "Tier comp" is?... I plan to change the parameter names a bit, to be a bit more conventional. In the mean time, tell me what you think about Original vs. New? ~ Goddess ~ [[User talk:Goddess_of_Pandora|'Talk']] 04:13, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Longform of Tier Comp? not sure what you mean? The name of those templates is Tier comp (X) where "X" is the Tier of of the unit. Also, not sure I like the new template. I really like symmetry. All four columns in the Stats and costs section should be the same size. Could you try Stats, Costs, Requirements, and NPC locations on the same row, and set each to 200 px (the whole thing will then be slightly over 800px). If it's possible, could you also make sure that the "spaces" in between the information areas of the template are also the same size? The new format looks kind've uneven. Sorry it's so much trouble, but thanks! -- 06:06, June 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::I put all 3 versions on the Armed Soldier page. The second one.. I altered the space between the 3rd and 4th boxes to be more even. And the unevenness of the columns in Stats and Costs makes sense to me, especially since the words and names of skills will be various lengths, it'll give enough cushion in the NPC Stats and Requirements tables to support this and still look good. A few guildies and friends agreed with it, but it's upto you on how you want to handle it. The last one isn't so bad either, though it may have some "crunching" with the limit space since there would be more free space in the first two tables. What do you think? BTW: Be on the lookout (today) for a Unit Tier template which is super uber (no need for Tier 1, Tier 2, Tier 3 template, etc..; and no need to try to double check your info between template and unit pages (since template will pull info from the unit page). ^^ ~ Goddess ~ [[User talk:Goddess_of_Pandora|'Talk']] 06:43, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::I've been thinking about the unit template for a while, believe it or not, I think I like the first one best. It might be a little "tall", but I think it presents the information most cleanly. Unless there's a good reason, I think we should stick with the original design. -- Saucybandit 23:51, June 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::The biggest thing that bugs me about the first template is how much space the description text takes up in that box... unless you would like to present it in a different way? Actually, if you don't mind, I'll draft up some ideas for that now. BTW: You get to check out the Unit Tier Template? ~ Goddess ~ [[User talk:Goddess_of_Pandora|'Talk']] 00:00, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::::The unit template template looks nice. If you'd like to look at some additional ways of presenting that information, I'm open to that. In the meantime, I blasted through a ton of building and spell pages. -- Saucybandit 00:36, June 5, 2010 (UTC) : Alright, I had something almost done.. but forgot about it on a PC 2 hrs away from here.. lol. Anyway, I just used one of the redesigns I did to get something going. Wait for the documentation before implementing it! We can always readjust the look and feel. But I wanted to get the core down so you can do your thing. ^^ ~ Goddess ~ [[User talk:Goddess_of_Pandora|'Talk']] 04:39, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Hi Goddess Hi Goddess :P Hail, oh Goddess of Correctness! If you still have a list knocking around of the items which were added during RotG, then could you please stick it on a page somewhere? Not been playing the game that long but you've made it so much easier to deal with. Cheers! Shinydan 19:56, June 8, 2010 (UTC) : Sorry, I didn't make my thinking clear enough. What I actually was hoping for was a list of the items which can be forged, which is the same thing - at the moment, anyway - as a list of the weapons, clothing and trinkets which were added in RotG. At the moment I don't know if I can't see anything on my forging page because I'm doing it wrong, or if it's because I don't have any forgeable items. Shinydan 23:44, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Template fixes Can you fix the armor template? You've got something that automatically pluralizes the equipment type, but when it does Body (the new name for armor), it becomes "Bodys" which is super-awkward. Can you modify the template so it uses Body instead? -- Saucybandit 20:44, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :lmao.. That's what I meant when I wrote on your wall. Body is a new slot name, so I'll make these changes... a bit later. Go ahead and name them to the new names. And you can remove the Name parameter from Equipment, it's unnecessary, and I'm removing it anyway. btw.. give me a bit, I just got my first purple hero, and I'm making room for it (haven't accepted him yet). :P ~ Goddess ~ [[User talk:Goddess_of_Pandora|'Talk']] 20:49, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Equipment descriptions Were you ever able to find the game file that has the equipment descriptions? I checked the files posted to the wiki, but none of those seems to have the equipment data. -- Saucybandit 22:29, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :Check your e-mail. ~ Goddess ~ [[User talk:Goddess_of_Pandora|'Talk']] 22:31, June 10, 2010 (UTC)